La Paz de Tus Ojos
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: "La paz de tus ojos"... Es el nuevo libre de Uchiha Sasuke un reconocido escritor, cuya trama sera llevada al cine, y aquello traera mas satisfacciones de las que pensaba cuando frente asi aparezcan aquellos impresionantes ojos que tanto amo. SasuNaruSasu
1. I Cuando tus ojos se toparon nuevamente

**Titulo:** La paz de tus ojos

**Autor:** Nekomata

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu

**Advertencias:** OoC, Yaoi, Lemon, muerte de personajes.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es de Sasuke, y Sasuke de Naruto, por otra parte los derechos son de Kishimoto, yo solo hago esto por diversión, y por amor al SasuNaru.

**La Paz de Tus Ojos**

**Capitulo I – Cuando tus ojos se toparon nuevamente con los míos**

*******-X—X-*******

La ventana frente a sus ojos, le daba una esplendida vista de la ciudad de Tokio, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que se encontraba en un décimo piso.

Esa había sido una de las razones por las que, a la muerte de su esposa decidió mudarse a vivir a ese lujoso pent-house, justo cuando decidió que al fin se liberaría del yugo paternal al que se mantenía atado hasta aquel día.

La nostalgia le invadió, y sabiéndose solo se permitió reflejarla en su mirada.

Si tan solo pudiese retroceder el tiempo… cambiaría tantas cosas, aunque hay una de la que jamás se arrepentiría y esa era el haberlo amado.

Deshizo el nudo de su corbata, y se tumbo en el sofá más cercano, aquel que tenía frente al ventanal y en el que se sentaba por horas, cuando las ideas para escribir solían perderse.

Tomo el libro que reposaba en aquel mueble, de pasta dura y en color ocre, podría leerse en grandes y estilizadas letras doradas "La paz de tus ojos", su mas reciente, y la que sabia seria su ultima obra.

El libro de la polémica, el libro por el que su padre no le hablaba y había amenazado incluso con desheredarlo – Cosa que a estas alturas le tenia sin cuidado - aquel con el que " El Caballero de la Oscuridad" había salido del anonimato, para dejar paso a Sasuke Uchiha. El libro que buscaba su redención.

Aquellos que suponían que aquel libro era la historia de Sasuke Uchiha, no se equivocaban, ya que efectivamente el Uchiha había decidido contar su historia, la historia de aquel amor que no se realizo y que sin embargo le dejo marcado de por vida.

Omitiendo nombres por obviedades, eso no había evitado que la polémica y la especulación se soltasen, sobre todo si se tomaba en cuenta que contaba la historia de un amor homosexual.

Sasuke Uchiha se había enamorado de otro hombre en su adolescencia.

El timbre del teléfono le saco de sus cavilaciones, con paso perezoso se levanto del sofá y camino hasta la mesilla donde tenia el teléfono.

— Uchiha— Dijo contestando el aparato.

— Sasuke, habla Kakashi— Le respondió la voz masculina al otro lado.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto calmo.

— He terminado el casting, tengo a casi todo el repertorio de la película, incluso al actor que interpretara el papel de "Akira", me gustaría que vinieses para darle el visto bueno.

— De acuerdo— Respondió y sin más colgó, disponiéndose a salir de su apartamento, con rumbo al estudio donde Hatake Kakashi estaba haciendo el casting para encontrar al elenco que trabajaría para el en su próxima película, "La paz de tus ojos".

Después de meses de negociaciones, intentos de extorción y demás desmanes por parte del reconocido director conocido a nivel mundial por sus brillantes trabajos, el director Hatake Kakashi logro convencer a Sasuke Uchiha de llevar su libro a la pantalla grande.

¿Por qué había accedido?, ¿Por cabrear mas a su padre?, ¿Por ego?... puede que todo un poco, pero él sabe que la principal razón es que el mensaje que viene al final del libro llegue a la persona a la que esta destinado, es lo único que pide.

Llegar al estudio donde se están llevando a cabo los casting no le toma mucho tiempo, al entrar busca con la mirada al director quien esta atento mirando a unos cuantos actores que están interpretando una escena, en silencio se acerca lo suficiente sin hacer notar su presencia, pero sabe que no es necesario pues Kakashi seguramente ya se ha enterado de que ha llegado.

— ¡Corte! —…La escena termina y ve a Kakashi frotarse las sienes —. Muchas gracias, es todo nosotros les llamaremos — Los actores asienten, y se retiran entre murmullos.

— Sasuke—…le llama a lo que el pelinegro responde acercándose lo suficiente para quedar a la vista del director… —. Me alegra que vinieras, quiero que conozcas a quien interpretara a Akira, estoy seguro que no pude encontrar a alguien mejor, es un actor experimentado y a pesar de que es un poco mayor para el personaje, la magia de la pantalla grande puede cubrir aquello.

Ambos se levantan y caminan hacia los que parecen ser los camerinos, finalmente se detienen ante una puerta blanca la cual no tiene nombre alguna, por lo que la identidad del actor es aun un misterio para el escritor.

El director toca la puerta un par de veces, y un leve "Adelante" se escucha del otro lado, ambos ingresan y a pesar del tiempo Sasuke no puede evitar que los recuerdos del pasado le peguen en la cara, una sonrisa un tanto irónica se posa en sus labios, no cabe duda que la vida es un pañuelo…

— Así que tu, interpretaras a "Akira" —…dice mirando al chico frente a el, que igualmente le regala una sonrisa cargada de ironía.

— Para mí también es un placer volver a verte, Sasuke-bastardo— Responde un tanto arrogante.

— Sai… — Musito casi inaudible.

— ¿Se conocen? —…pregunto el director totalmente curioso de ese peculiar intercambio de palabras…

— El es "Tatsuya" —…Dijo refiriéndose al personaje que en el libro, es el rival de amores de Akira.

— ¡Oh, ya veo! ¡Vaya, si que la vida es muy pequeña!

Sasuke no podía aun creerse que el que en antaño fuese su rival hoy interpretase su papel, por que el personaje de Akira no era otro más que el mismo Sasuke.

— Sasuke no se qué problemas hayan tenido, pero te puedo asegurar que no hay nadie mejor que el para interpretar a Akira.

— Esta bien—…dice el escritor metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos —. No pensaba oponerme, por cierto— se giro hacia el director—. ¿Ya tienes al actor que interpretara a Natsume?

— No, tengo a todo el elenco excepto a Natsume, hasta ahora no he encontrado a la persona indicada que pueda interpretarlo— dijo dejando relucir cierta frustración en su voz, en verdad jamás pensó que buscar a "Natsume" fuese tan complicado.

Y Sasuke en cierta manera lo entendía, no cualquiera podría interpretar ese papel… — No se preocupe Kakashi-san— Hablo el actor—. Estoy seguro que pronto encontrara al actor idóneo para interpretar a "Natsume" — Sai tenía una sonrisilla que por alguna razón que Sasuke no se explico le hizo estremecer, un presentimiento se apodero de el.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Le cuestionó con decisión.

— Tengo un amigo actor que podría ser perfecto, no, corrijo que es perfecto para ese papel, el actualmente vive en Los Ángeles, ya que es una de las grandes estrellas del cine Hollywoodense, pero logré contactarlo y está muy interesado en el papel, de hecho viajo hace dos días para acá— Explico.

— ¿Cuándo puedo verlo? — Pregunto expectante.

— Hoy, si así lo desea solo necesito hacer una llamada y el vendrá— Propuso.

— De acuerdo, ¡hazlo! — Ordeno.

Sai asintió le dirigió una mirada un tanto divertida al Uchiha y se giro para hablar por teléfono de manera privada, Sasuke frunció el entrecejo ese tipo se traía algo estaba seguro, maldito Sai nunca le cayo bien.

El actor termino la llamada, y ambos salieron del camerino, esperarían al amigo de Sai en el plato principal, aquel en el que el director hacia los casting.

Media hora después, alguien llamo a la puerta, sabiendo quien era Sai se dirigió hacia ella, y con una amplia sonrisa, -aquellas que solo la persona que tocaba la puerta lograba causar- abrió haciendo que su sonrisa se ampliase mas aun si era posible.

Ni bien abrió, se abalanzo contra aquella persona para apresarla en un gran abrazo…-Bienvenido de vuelta a Japón, Naru-chan-

El corazón de Sasuke se acelero al escuchar aquello… imposible, no podía ser que… acaso el.

Sus ojos negros buscaban con desesperación ver a la persona a la cual Sai parece haberse pegado como una lapa, pero entre la puerta y el cuerpo de Sai se lo hacían imposible.

Finalmente después de unos tortuosos segundos, Sai se separo de aquella persona y le permitió adentrarse a la habitación, nada mas verlo supo que sin importar el tiempo que pasara, aquellos ojos azules serian su perdición.

— Sasuke— dijo aquella persona en cuanto le vio, con aquellos cristalinos e hipnotizantés ojos que aun conservaban aquel brillo.

Recomponiéndose al fin de la sorpresa que le causaba el verle ahí, ahora, después de tanto tiempo, sintiendo un agradable calorcillo que comenzó en su pecho, extenderse por todo su cuerpo, inevitablemente una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Finalmente puede que su deseo si se cumpliría después de todo…

Verle una vez más… — Naruto…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

*******-X-X-*******

Se que fue corto, muy corto pero ya para los que viene serán mas larguitos es que era necesario dejarlo hasta allí.

Se que desean saber que es lo que paso entre esos dos, si es así tendrán que leer el libro de la autoría de Sasuke XD, mentira el fic se desarrollara entre la época actual y los recuerdos de ambos respecto a aquella época.

¿Por qué Sasuke no interpreta su propio papel? Hay dos razones, la primera no es actor, y la segunda… bueno esa la sabrán en el capitulo que viene.

En fin me despido nos estamos viendo el siguiente capitulo, en el cual se avecina una larga platica entre estos dos, que buena falta les hace.

Ya saben cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

_**Neko-chan**_

P.D. cualquier parecido con mi one-shot de "Un beso" es solo coincidencia XDD.


	2. II La cruda Verdad

**Titulo:** La paz de tus ojos

**Autor:** Nekomata Uchiha

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu

**Advertencias:** OoC, Yaoi, Lemon, muerte de personajes.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es de Sasuke, y Sasuke de Naruto, por otra parte los derechos son de Kishimoto, yo solo hago esto por diversión, y por amor al SasuNaru.

**La Paz de Tus Ojos**

**Capítulo II – La cruda verdad**

*******-X—X-*******

Naruto era magnifico, Sasuke no podía dejar de admirar la manera en que se desenvolvía en el escenario. Había hecho suyo el papel y lo interpretaba de manera magistral, aunque ciertamente el hecho de que dicho papel fuese inspirado en el tenia mucho que ver.

Contrario a lo que llego a imaginar, lejos de mirarle con rencor u odio el rubio le había dirigido una cálida sonrisa, antes de acercarse a Kakashi para presentarse y hablar sobre el papel.

El se había quedado mudo, tenía tanto por decir y sin embargo no había sido capaz ni de dirigirle el saludo, aunque tampoco se atormentaba mucho con eso, sabía que tendría su oportunidad para hablar con él, porque Naruto se quedaría con el papel así tuviese que amenazar a Kakashi.

Por el momento se conformaría con deleitarse con su simple presencia, y al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar perderse en el pasado, transportarse a aquella mañana en los jardines de Konoha el colegio al que asistían…

**** Flas Back ****

Sasuke Uchiha era el chico más atractivo y popular de Konogaku, por lo que el escenario que se presentaba ante él con una chica completamente sonrojada y nerviosa declarando sus sentimientos, era algo realmente a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado.

De peculiar cabello rosa, grandes y bonitos ojos verdes, Haruno Sakura — Así le había dicho la joven que se llamaba — era quien en estos momentos se atrevía a confesarle sus sentimientos.

Era bonita, tenía que admitirlo sin embargo el no estaba interesado ni en ella, ni en nadie más, en estos momentos lo único que le interesaba era seguir con sus estudios y poder aguantar la exigencias diarias que el ser un Uchiha traía consigo. Su padre había puesto una enorme responsabilidad sobre sus hombros y no pensaba defraudarlo.

Cada quien tomaba el rechazo de manera distinta, algunas lloraban cual magdalenas perdidas y buscaban su consuelo — Cosa que él no les daba — Otras tantas, se enfurecían y despotricaban, algunas otras lo tomaban con entereza y con la poca dignidad que les quedaban se iban sin decir más.

Sakura entraba dentro de ese grupo, porque a pesar de las inminentes ganas que tenia de echarse a llorar, tan solo le dio una ligera sonrisa musito un leve — "Entiendo" — y se fue sin más.

Aquello hubiese quedado sin duda como una experiencia más, con lo que Sasuke jamás conto fue que la chica tenía un amigo con complejo de hermano mayor que al ver la tristeza y desolación que la aquejaban no dudo en actuar como todo buen hermano haría…

Rompiéndole la cara al imbécil que la había hecho llorar.

No lo vio venir, por ello su capacidad de reacción fue nula cuando aquel puño se estrello contra su nariz, haciéndole trastabillar y caer hacia atrás.

Aun algo aturdido pero con la furia corriéndole por las venas se levantado dando tremendo salto para enfrentarse al imbécil que había osado a tocarle, ¡Oh! Pero que se prepara el idiota ese porque iba a comprobar por que era el mejor estudiante en su clase karate.

Sus ónices se toparon con un furioso mar embravecido o al menos es lo que pensó al ver aquellos impetuosos zafiros que lo veían destilando tanta rabia… — ¿¡Que te pasa imbécil! ¿Por qué me pegas? —…Le iba a romper la cara eso era seguro, pero tenía curiosidad quería saber el por qué de aquella absurda situación.

—Eso es para que aprendas a tratar a las mujeres.

— ¿¡De qué cojones hablas!

— ¡De que te crees un puto dios!, y te divierte ir por la vida rompiendo los corazones de las mujeres como si no importara.

Una sonrisa prepotente se dibujo en su faz, con que de eso iba… — ¡Je! Me importa una mierda si eres un pobre perdedor al que nadie toma en cuenta, pero te voy a enseñar que con un Uchiha nadie se mete — Sin decir más le asesto tremendo puñetazo.

El otro chico no se amedrento y sin más terminaron liándose a golpes, varios estudiantes se habían arremolinado alrededor, unos apoyando al Uchiha y otros a Uzumaki, la pelea era bastante pareja realmente no se podía apostar por un ganador.

Sasuke tenía que admitir se estaba divirtiendo, hasta ahora nadie había sido capaz de darle batalla en ningún rubro, el siempre era el mejor.

Y Naruto, bueno el seguía enojado con el chico frente a él, sin embargo en estos momentos se sentía eufórico no lograba comprenderlo pero aquella pelea con el niño bonito del colegio le hacía sentir algo que hacía mucho necesitaba, libre.

En un gran movimiento el rubio logro desestabilizar al pelinegro sorprendido por dicho movimiento, el puño de Uzumaki estaba listo para estamparse contra la pálida piel pero…

— ¡BASTA! —… El grito proveniente de una voz femenina les hizo detenerse, ambos giraron su vista para posarla en la chica que les miraba con el ceño fruncido, bueno en realidad su mirada se centraba en el rubio.

El Uchiha la reconoció como la chica a la que había rechazado Haruno Sakura, así que era por ella.

Naruto paso saliva con dificultad Sakura estaba enojada, no, furiosa y sabia que aquello no presagiaba nada bueno para el… — Se puede saber… ¿¡QUE COÑO ESTAS HACIENDO! — El rubio se encogió sobre si mismo

—Pero… Sakura-chan… — Intento protestar el rubio, mas fue interrumpido por la furiosa mirada Jade que le decía que más le convenía quedarse calladito.

La chica de cabellos rosa suspiro, y se giro hacia el pelinegro…— Lamento lo sucedido Uchiha-kun, le prometo que no volverá a pasar —…Hizo una pequeña reverencia, mas no se atrevió a mirarle aun le dolía el reciente rechazo, el aludido tan solo soltó un bufido y un "Hn".

Estaba equivocada si pensaba que eso se quedaría así, aquel imbécil se atrevió a tocarle y es algo que no pensaba dejar pasar, ese rubio había firmado su sentencia.

La chica se giro hacia el rubio a quien le miro de nuevo de manera aterradora…— En cuanto a ti, voy a darte una paliza que no olvidaras el resto de tu vida —…Se trono los nudillos y Naruto tembló, nada lo salvaría de la furia rosa, y es que Sakura pese a ser una mujer tenía tremenda fuerza bruta, y el rubio en más de una ocasión ya había comprobado lo demoledores que podrían llegar a ser sus golpes.

—No hace falta que lo castigue Haruno-san, para ello me encuentro yo —

La chica giro, ahora siendo ella la que dibujara una mueca de terror ante la voz, el mismo Uchiha se giro un tanto sorprendido aunque sin dejar traslucirlo.

De largo cabello negro, piel inusitadamente pálida, y aterradora e intimidante mirada ámbar, se hallaba frente a ellos Orochimaru el director del colegio.

—Yo me encargare, de ambos —…Dijo y dirigió su mirada severa a uno y a otro.

¡Mierda!... fue sin saberlo, el pensamiento que ambos compartieron.

**** Fin Flash Back ****

— ¡Corte! —… El grito del director le hizo regresar al presente.

—Magnifico Naruto-kun, si no hay objeción —…Dirigió su mirada de manera discreta al azabache, el cual asintió… — El papel es tuyo.

— ¡Muchas gracias Kakashi-san! —…Dijo el rubio emotivo, con una enorme sonrisa.

—Felicidades —…Sai le envolvió en un abrazo.

—Gracias, Sai.

Sasuke quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen se acerco al rubio…— Naruto necesito hablar contigo.

Por su puesto aquello atrajo la atención de los presentes, pero Sasuke lo ignoro en verdad necesitaba hablar con el rubio, aclarar algunas cosas ya que aquella podía ser su última oportunidad.

—De acuerdo —…Acepto, Naruto también tenía muchas cosas que hablar con el Uchiha.

—Toma —…Le extendió una tarjeta…— Te invito a cenar, ven a esta dirección a las 9:00 pm.

Se dio medio vuelta y sin despedirse se fue.

Kakashi observo la situación y una sonrisa enigmática afloro en su rostro, claro esto paso desapercibido por los presentes ya que mantenía su rostro tapado por una bufanda.

Naruto por su parte no pudo evitar que una sonrisa nostálgica acudiera a él, Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo idiota arrogante de siempre.

****-x-****

Sasuke llego a su departamento, dejo el saco y la corbata que llevaba puestos en el respaldar de uno de los sencillos sofás que adornaban la sala y se dirigió al balcón; tenía que reconocer que ver a Naruto fue inesperado pero secretamente era su gran anhelo esperaba que acudiese a la cita, realmente en aquella petición iba su corazón aunque esta halla parecido mas una orden, pero no podía evitarlo él era así.

Se recargo y saco un cigarrillo aun tenía tiempo para ordenar algo para la cena, de nueva cuenta y sin poder evitarlo se perdió en los recuerdos y es que ellos se reproducían como una película en su memoria…

**** Flash Back ****

Orochimaru era conocido por ser estricto y por sus aunque justos terribles castigos, y el tener que lidiar con los niños del nivel pre-escolar no era nada agradable sobre todo para Sasuke.

Por 1 semana suplantarían al profesor de un grupo; 1 semana aguantando a esos ruidosos escuincles, 1 semana perdida de clases y lo peor 1 semana aguantando al dobe.

Sin embargo contrario a lo que pensaba aquella semana no fue tan mala, se la pasaba peleando con Naruto, jamás estaban de acuerdo, los niños solían burlarse de ellos eran ruidosos, y el Uzumaki llegaba a desesperarlo al parecer uno más.

Y sin embargo cuando aquella semana concluía y al concluir las clases mientras recogían las cosas, Naruto le sorprendió al hacer algo que no creyó capaz.

Pedir disculpas.

—Teme.

El azabache quien en esos momentos se hallaba ordenando los libros de cuentos que se habían ocupado, tan solo dejo salir un "Hn" que daba a entender que le escuchaba.

—Yo quería —…Titubeo un poco…— Yo hable con Sakura-chan y ella me explico lo que paso, y yo solo quería decirte que lamento haberte golpeado así sin más.

El Uchiha enarco una ceja, se notaba que al rubio le había costado horrores disculparse con él, en cierta medida le entendía el jamás solía pedir perdón.

—Está bien dobe, no se puede esperar mucho de un idiota impulsivo como tu —…El rubio frunció el ceño en signo de molestia, sonrió un tanto divertido molestar a Naruto era en verdad bastante entretenido.

—Maldito bastardo y yo que intentaba llevarnos mejor, eres un idiota.

El rubio refunfuñaba y maldecía, al final ambos terminaron salieron en silencio, llegaron hasta la entrada y cuando Naruto ya se había girado para ir por el lado contrario del rubio, el Uchiha le detuvo…

—Nos vemos, dobe —…Hizo un ademan de manos y se despidió, aquello descoloco a Naruto pero le hizo sonreír un poco para muchos aquello podría ser una tontería pero es que durante toda la semana jamás se despedían, es mas a penas y se hablaban y solo era para pelear.

Tal vez podrían llevarse mejor…

****Fin Flas Back ****

Recordar aquellos tiempos le provocaba una sonrisa, en aquel entonces para el Naruto era un chico molesto, ruidoso, un completo idiota, pero que llamaba su atención.

No se hicieron amigos al momento, en realidad ni siquiera compartían clases, sin embargo inexplicablemente se encontraban en cualquier lugar, o al menos en el colegio.

—Dobe.

—Teme.

Era como solían saludarse; eran simple conocidos y sin embargo, como bien dicen el destino es caprichoso y les dio la oportunidad de convivir de nuevo de una manera que no esperaban…

****Flash Back****

— ¿Ayudante de director? —…El Uchiha enarco una ceja en un gesto que claramente denotaba su desconcierto.

—Así es Uchiha-kun, su profesor de literatura me lo ha recomendado ampliamente como un prospecto.

Sasuke estaba un tanto incrédulo es decir la idea de ayudar a escribir guiones de teatro era algo que no le desagradaba en absoluto, muy al contrario, pero jamás creyó que le tomasen en cuenta dado que la escuela ya contaba con un extraordinario escritor de guiones, obras con las que la escuela solía competir a nivel nacional.

Konoha era un prestigiado colegio no solo a nivel académico, si no a también a nivel artístico, la academia podía presumir de haber tenido a reconocidos talentos a nivel internacional en las diversas ramas artísticas.

Entre ellas se encontraba el club de teatro, del cual Jiraiya Sannin — Un respetado y reconocido escritor que había sacado un par de exitosos best-seller y que ahora se dedicaba a escribir lectura erótica para adultos — era el director.

El que fuese un pervertido no le quitaba el talento que poseía, y Sasuke como buen amante de la literatura había apreciado las obras del escritor, es por ello que le sorprendía que le pidiesen ayuda.

—Es todo Uchiha-kun puede retirarse en cuanto tenga una respuesta hágamela saber…—Dijo el director, despidiendo al joven para proseguir con sus deberes.

—Acepto.

Y sin esperar lo que dijera el director salió del lugar, Orochimaru miro la puerta por donde había salido el joven una sonrisa complacida se formo en su rostro, sabía que el joven tenía talento y en verdad esperaba que aquello le ayudara a catapultarse.

Lo que Sasuke jamás espero es que al llegar al club de teatro para presentarse con el director, se topase con aquellos ojos azules que tanto impacto le habían causado.

Naruto Uzumaki había resultado ser el mejor elemento del club.

**** Fin Flash Back ****

Definitivamente aquellos habían sido buenos tiempos, decidió entrar se había perdido recordando que el tiempo se le fue bastante rápido, hablo a un restaurante que conocía y pidió un par de órdenes de ramen para cenar, hasta donde recordaba aquella era la comida favorita del rubio ¡Qué va! Mataba por ese platillo, nunca fue de su agrado pero era entretenido ver a Naruto mientras lo saboreaba como el manjar de dioses que pensaba era.

Media hora después sonó el timbre, suponiendo que seria de la tienda de ramen se acerco despacio hasta abrir la puerta, sin embargo contrario a lo que pensaba no era el empleado de ramen el que estaba tras su puerta, si no Naruto quien había llegado antes de lo acordado.

Se quedaron viendo por unos momentos, a pesar de haberle visto en el estudio el Uchiha no pudo dejar de admirar los rasgos de su rubio amor, el tiempo había pasado por él y sin embargo aun podía notar esa viveza y calidez que se apreciaba en sus ojos, aquellos mares embravecidos que le habían cautivado desde el primer instante.

Era más alto, no más que el pero si había crecido en comparación a la última vez que le había visto, su piel lucia el mismo tono dorado de siempre, y su cabello lo llevaba un poco más largo, casi llegándole a los hombros.

Naruto tampoco desaprovecho la oportunidad de mirar al azabache, sus ojos tan negros y enigmáticos como siempre, atrayentes.

Su cuerpo alto y fibroso, parecido al suyo solo que él seguía siendo más bajo, su cabello azabache en el peinado que solía llevar siempre, con aquel acabado en puntas aunque ahora el Uchiha había optado por dejarse un flequillo que cubría su frente.

Su piel era tan blanca como la recordaba, aunque podía notar estaba de un color mas pálido, un tanto enfermizo. No supo porque pero aquello no le gusto.

—Hola —…Saludo para romper el hielo.

—Hola —…Regreso el saludo el azabache, ambos rieron sintiéndose un par de tontos después de tantos años sin verse y solo podían saludarse, el rubio rio con gracia y para su sorpresa el moreno le acompaño con una sonrisa discreta, esas que solo tenía guardadas para él, esas que hacía años el rostro pétreo de Uchiha Sasuke no mostraba a nadie.

El ambiente se aligero y el dueño de la casa concedió el paso a su invitado, Naruto miraba con cierta fascinación el confortable y elegante espacio. Sasuke siempre se había distinguido por su buen gusto y su apartamento no era la excepción.

La cena paso tranquila, hablando de lo que había sido de sus vidas en todo ese tiempo en que no se habían visto, tenían que reconocer que no era lo que esperaban es decir después de tanto tiempo, de todo lo que pasaron juntos y la manera en que termino aquello no esperaban encontrarse hablando como dos viejos amigos, había heridas de por medio, heridas que había costado trabajo cicatrizaran.

—Sí recuerdo eso, ero-senin anduvo en muletas todo un mes refunfuñaba por que no podía seguir con su investigación —…Rio con gracia el rubio.

—Hm, aunque se aprovechaba de la situación me traía como su vil sirviente.

Volvieron a sonreír, y un nuevo silencio se instauro entre ellos.

—Sasuke.

El azabache fijo toda su atención en el rubio ante el llamado, los ojos azules le sostuvieron la mirada… — Lo que dice tu libro, ¿Es verdad?

—Si Naruto, cada palabra.

—Entiendo —…No realmente no entendía, la vieja herida que parecía haber cicatrizado comenzaba a doler de nuevo, y es que a pesar del tiempo siempre quiso encontrar el ¿Por qué?. Cuando el libro de Sasuke llego de manera "misteriosa" a sus manos, supo que sin importar el tiempo, aquello siempre seria una espina clavada que solo podía salir el día en que enfrentara al azabache.

—Yo… escribí ese libro con la única intención de que llegara a tus manos y supieras la verdad, que entendieras que nunca deje de amarte.

El rubio le miro con rabia…— ¿Por qué hasta ahora?, ¿Por qué no antes, porque ahora?

Sasuke dudo, no sabía si decirle la verdadera razón del porque saco el libro o guardárselo para él solo, por una parte quería que aquella historia con el rubio llegara a su fin, poder dormir en paz y habiendo logrado el tan ansiado perdón del menor, y tal vez solo tal vez, poder revivir aquella historia inconclusa entre los dos.

Aunque era consciente que esto último era difícil, el que Naruto le hubiese amado en el pasado no garantizaba que lo hiciese ahora, además que estaba seguro que el rubio había venido expresamente a clausurar esa parte de su vida y así poder seguir adelante, rehacer su vida.

En realidad el jamás espero volver a verlo — aunque lo ansiaba — se hubiese conformado con solo saber que el libro había llegado a sus manos y el rubio hubiese entendido el mensaje, nada más.

Suspiro y se decidió, finalmente aquello no tendría por qué cambiar las cosas, seguirían con sus vidas y pondrían punto final a aquello, fin de la historia.

—Me quedan pocos meses de vida, Naruto me estoy muriendo.

_CONTINUARA…_

*******-X—X-*******

¿Qué puedo decir?, solo que al fin saben la segunda razón por la que Sasuke no puede actuar en la película, el chico se está muriendo.

Como verán a lo largo de los capitulo se irán interactuando con su pasado, e irán descubriendo que es lo que paso en aquel entonces que los separo.

Orochimaru, contrario a lo que muchos esperan en este fic no será villano, en realidad los "Villanos" son quienes menos se esperan, o tal vez no resulten tan inesperados, cuando leo la reseña del fic que mantengo para seguir la línea no puedo evitar pensar que en realidad los villanos de su historia son ellos mismos con sus errores, anyway estoy hablando de mas, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo con la reacción del Kitsune ante la noticia.

Saludos… los Reviews fortalecen la salud — Sonrisa —

_**Neko-chan **_


End file.
